1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to condiment dispensers for pizzas and more particularly pertains to a new pizza-topping apparatus for dispensing automatically various toppings for pizzas at a pizzeria.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of condiment dispensers for pizzas is known in the prior art. More specifically, condiment dispensers for pizzas heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,051,070; 4,152,976; 5,243,899; 3,662,677; 3,648,596; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,225.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pizza-topping apparatus. The prior art includes inventions having hoppers and conveyors upon which material is moved.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new pizza-topping apparatus which has many of the advantages of the condiment dispensers for pizzas mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new pizza-topping apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art condiment dispensers for pizzas, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a conveyor assembly including a housing having side, back, and bottom walls and also having an open top, and also including a conveyor belt movable through and along the open top of said housing; and also includes a storage assembly including a cabinet being mounted in the housing; and further includes a condiment dispensing assembly being securely mounted above the conveyor belt and including a plurality of dispenser members; and also includes an assembly for cleaning the dispenser members. None of the prior art describes inventions having turntables supported upon and moved with conveyor belts.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the pizza-topping apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new pizza-topping apparatus which has many of the advantages of the condiment dispensers for pizzas mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new pizza-topping apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art condiment dispensers for pizzas, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new pizza-topping apparatus for dispensing automatically various toppings for pizzas at a pizzeria.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new pizza-topping apparatus that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new pizza-topping apparatus that allocates equal amounts of condiments for each and every pizza and also speeds up the process of making pizzas for productivity purposes.